


Kisses

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: I kind of ?? at the end but still good, M/M, also probably a rarepair, fluff maybe, garu otp, inspired to write this cuz I found someone else who ships it ok ay, yuuchi is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Yuuchi has a question on his mind but the only way he’ll get an answer to it is to feign sleep.





	

Yuuchi was currently lying in bed, eyes shut, breathing slow and quiet. He was nearly ready to actually fall asleep while being so comfortable. Blankets were brought up to keep him nice and warm, a soft pillow cushioning his head. It was a miracle he hadn't fallen asleep under these conditions.

But, the boy was determined to remain awake while feigning sleep. There was something bothering him, something he wasn't sure whether to consider was just part of a dream or reality. And there was only one way to ask such a question and get a direct answer, but it would take all the patience he had.

He let out a soft sigh as he was still alone. The white haired boy hadn't heard anyone step into the room yet and maybe no one would. It was a disheartening thought. He was certain the moment he dismissed that idea and decided to just give into the temptation of slumber he would miss his chance.

Before he can even begin debating this situation, he hears the door open, familiar footsteps follow. Mentally he's grinning, happy that he remained awake. Now he just hopes that this would all pay off.

Keeping up this 'I'm totally asleep and not awake' action was getting more difficult now that he knew someone was in the room. And he knew who said person was. Chet. He was the only one allowed to come and go into his room as he pleased and who else would come in while Yuuchi was 'sleeping'?

"Yuuchi?" It's _his_ voice. If he had any suspicions (which he hadn't) hearing his voice would have confirmed that this was Chet.

Yuuchi doesn't respond, though he almost had. Part of him just wanted to quickly jump up, throw the blanket at Chet and shout out, 'Surprise!' That would get a good reaction from the other, although an angry one he could make it up to him with a cute pout and a hug.

"Hmm...guess he's asleep."

 _It worked!_ Yuuchi mentally cheered. He only wished he could get a look at Chet, see where he is and what he's doing in his room. Probably just going to wander around for a bit, sit on the bed, and then leave if he didn't 'wake up'.

"Yuuchi..." When he says his name this time, it's softer, gentle, closer. Yuuchi could imagine Chet standing right at the bed side, looking down at him with one of those rare tender gazes. He feels some of the blonde's hair begin to brush against his cheek, a nervous breathing inching closer.

There was a gentle touch brushing back some of Yuuchi's hair, holding it back before something soft was pressing against his forehead. A little chu sound could be heard as that soft touch was pulled away. And ever so slowly does that 'sleeping' boy begin to open his eyes.

Curious golden eyes stare into shocked purple ones. The blonde seems to be frozen in place, simply realizing that he may have woken the other up with what he had done or worse. His face heats up immediately, cheeks burning red as he takes a couple of steps back.

"Y-You're awake!?"

Yuuchi only smiles innocently at the other. He quickly pushes himself up, tossing the blankets aside and now misses how comfortable he had been. His gaze rests on Chet, who seems to be in a slightly panicked state right now.

"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" The white haired male asks. It's what he had been _dying_ to ask all along. Normally he would have asked out of the blue, but he knew Chet's answer would be something incoherent with a blushing face. He had to catch the other in the act so he wouldn't be able to make up an excuse or avoid the question.

"I-I-" Chet's initial reaction is to flat out deny it. He didn't kiss him. Nope. Not at all. Never. Okay, if he went with never that would sound really bad considering their relationship. He had a thing for kissing the other just when he was asleep. "You tricked me!"

Yuuchi pouts to that, crossing his arms to that accusation. "I may have, but I want an answer. You would have made up an excuse otherwise." Seeing the look on Chet's face proves his own assumption. "So, will you answer my question?"

"No!" He's quick to bark that answer out. "I mean..." He pauses, looking down and beginning to fiddle with his fingers. "It's not really a big deal, you know?"

"But it is! You don't kiss me when I'm awake!" Yuuchi stands up from the bed, walking over to stand in front of the other and staring up at him. Sometimes he wished he was taller to be able to look the other in the eye with ease. "I just want to know, why? You know I won't laugh and if you're shy, you can just say it."

"I am _not_ shy..." He grumbles while looking to the shorter male. While he had his moments, such as this one, the blonde was far more outgoing than the other. "I just..."

Yuuchi takes Chet hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the goalkeeper's. It's not much, but it is one way to let the other know that everything is okay. The action seems to settle him down as he takes in a breath and lets out a sigh, though his face is still tinted with a bit of red.

"You just...look so cute when you're asleep. I mean you always look cute! Don't get me wrong on that, but it's like a different kind of cute..." He mentally slaps himself. Explaining this was just so damn hard. "It's sort of...easier to kiss you when you're like that. I probably shouldn't and I _will_ kiss you when you're awake, but..."

"You can do it now if you'd like." Yuuchi offers with a little smile.

"Now? But I just did!" Chet counters.

"There's no rule that you can't kiss your boyfriend more than once a day." There's a small pout before he pushes himself up, going on his toes and trying to reach Chet's lips with his own. It's a quick kiss, short but sweet. "See? Now you can do the same."

While Yuuchi is practically nonchalant about this, Chet's face returns to being red once more. How the shorter male could be so at ease while doing such intimate actions, he would never know.

He couldn't use that same argument and honestly he couldn't argue at all with him here. "You're such an ass..." Chet mutters and before he can let Yuuchi make a comment on that, he leans down to give him a kiss of his own. Their lips meeting once again, though lasting longer than when Yuuchi had given him one. It's not as gentle as the last one, but one that won't easily be forgotten.

"There. Now you can't ask that question again _or_ say I don't kiss you when you're awake." Chet hisses while crossing his arms. He is a bit peeved the other tricked him to getting him to do this. He would have sooner or later, most likely later.

Yuuchi just smiles, some pink tinting his own cheeks before wrapping his arms around Chet's waist. His chin resting against his chest while looking up at him, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

"So, does that mean you're going to start kissing me more when I'm awake now?"

"I'll kiss you whenever I damn want to!"

"Then do it again? Right now?"

"God dammit, Yuuchi!"


End file.
